sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Allura (Livi)
Allura is a Gem created and used by Livi. Personality Allura is a Gem who prefers to be alone, mostly because she thinks of most others as annoying. She tends to get smug and confident when arguing or fighting with others. Appearance Allura wears a light green kimono with a green trim and a white undershirt, with a black belt keeping it together. She has her hair in a bun, which is colored a dark green, which is also the color of her eyes. She has green shoes, which are the same color as the trim on her kimono. Her green and black Gem is located on her left cheek. Abilities Allura has all the abilities of a normal Gem, including shapeshifting, bubbling, summoning a weapon, and fusion. Fusions *When fused with Kaolin, they form Hawleyite. *When fused with Onicolo, they from Yunnan Jade. *When fused with Flower Stone, they form Llanca. *When fused with Vermeil, they form Andesite. *When fused with Corindon Hyalin, they from Bluebird. *When fused with Onicolo and Flower Stone, they form is Water Chrysolite. *When fused with Onicolo and Corindon Hyalin, they form Akerite. *When fused with Onicolo and Vermeil, they form Gyrite. Skillset Bow and Arrow Proficiency: Allura can summon and use her Bow and Arrows. They usually work as a normal bow and arrow, but she can charge it up to become a stronger shot. Unique Abilities Heightened Senses: Allura's 5 senses are much better than those of other Humans and Gems, she can see much smaller things, has better hearing than others, etc. Super Speed: Allura can run and move at very high speeds. Relationships Onicolo Onicolo is a good friend of Allura. Allura views herself in their relationship to only keep Onicolo company, and she sees no more than that. Flower Stone Flower Stone is the only Gem that Allura legitimately cares about. If Allura ever learns that Flower is in danger, she would drop anything she is doing to save her. Vermeil Allura often rests with Vermeil with her, because she is the quietest and most calm out of the group she is mostly seen with. Allura lets Vermeil climb on her lap if she is ever too angry for any reason, because it helps calm her down. Corindon Hyalin Allura sees Corindon as a pest, as she feels like she is just interrupting whatever she's doing when Corindon comes to "visit". Kaolin WIP Ice Cream Opal Allura doesn't 100% trust Ice Cream Opal. They tend to argue with each other about their friends, but they have gotten along at occasion. Allura tends to get flustered around Ice Cream Opal, like when she teases her by calling her names or if they get notably close to each other. Trivia *Allura had gone through multiple name changes since her creation. When created, her name was originally Lime Quartz. It was later changed to Maw Sit-Sit, and then to Allura. *She was once part of a pair with another Gem, named Lemon Quartz, but Lemon was later scrapped after Allura's creation. Gemology WIP Gemstone WIP Galleries WIP AUs *Jumble AU *Human AU *Evil AU Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:LTT Category:Approved Characters Category:Irregular Galaxy